Buon Natale
by Yunmoon
Summary: ¿Cuál es el regalo que más desea Tsuna? Eso sólo él lo sabe y sólo hay una persona que puede dárselo. Shonen-ai. 1827


Nana miró con detenimiento el producto frente a ella, como una experta ama de casa supo que esa verdura estaba realmente buena y comenzó a tomar varias de ella, hoy sería la primera Navidad con muchos invitados, Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, Yamamoto, Gokudera, su esposo vendría y con ello probablemente sus amigos también, ella haría un festín para su visita. En fin, tenía que hacer una cena realmente grande, muchas otras personas podrían aparecer. Cuando estaba dispuesta a pagar alguien pasó a su lado y le robó la cartera, desconcertada miró hacia esa dirección, pero no tuvo que decir nada, ya que alguien detuvo al ladrón de su cartera.

-El desorden en Namimori es algo intolerable, te morderé hasta la muerte-.

El chiquillo pelinegro le dio una buena paliza a su agresor y luego le quitó la cartera, miró a Nana con algo similar a la seriedad y le dio el monedero.

-Es mejor que tenga cuidado-.

Nana sonrió ante eso, cuando el chico dio media vuelta ella lo detuvo por el brazo.

-¿Tú eres Kyouya-kun?-.

Hibari miró a la mujer castaña y asintió ante la pregunta.

-Oh… Kyouya-kun es un amigo de Tsu-kun, ¿cierto?-.

Negarse fue lo primero que paso por su cabeza y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero esa mujer hablo antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

-¿Quisieras venir conmigo a casa?-.

Bien, eso si que era extraño. Hibari frunció un poco el ceño, le había hecho un favor y ella… ¿se ponía toda rara? Mejor no haberla ayudado y que se las arreglara sola.

-Kyouya-kun siempre esta… solo, bueno, tus amigos parecen ser buenas personas, pero me gustaría que pasaras con nosotros este día, Tsu-kun también se pondrá feliz-.

Eso le dio un poco de interés, ¿Tsunayoshi feliz por su presencia? Esa mujer debía de estar alucinando para creer eso, si ese herbívoro miedoso no se la pasaba más que gritando y haciendo desorden a su alrededor, Hibari no estaba contento con ese niño.

-Yo n-…-.

-¡Entonces esta decidido! ¡Kyouya-kun pasara la Navidad en la casa de los Sawada!-.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**::**

**::**

**Yunmoon Projects**

**Presents:**

**Buon Natale**

**::**

**::**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_-No deseo levantarme hoy… es un día…-._

-Dame-Tsuna… es hora de abrir los ojos-.

_-Quiero dormir más… quiero…-._

-He dicho: ¡Es hora de abrir los ojos!-.

La ventana del cuarto del castaño tembló ante la explosión que hubo dentro, Tsuna se lamento en silencio, no había nada que pudiera hacer ante los acontecimientos, Reborn iba a hacer eso tarde o temprano… en fin, no es como si fuera algo extraño.

-¡Es vacaciones, déjame dormir!-.

-Hoy es Navidad, Dame-Tsuna, al parecer ya lo olvidaste-.

Oh, era cierto, era Navidad. Miró el reloj en su escritorio.

-¡HIIII! Quede con los chicos de verme con ellos en media hora-.

Tsuna se levantó de su desordenada cama y comenzó a quitarse el pijama. Reborn lo miró en silencio y luego sonrió de lado, claro, sin que el castaño lo viera. Una vez Tsuna termino de cambiarse miró a Reborn y frunció el ceño.

-No hagas nada raro mientras no estoy…-.

Reborn sonrió, causando un escalofrió en Tsuna.

-Claro-.

_-No le creo nada-._

En fin, sólo esperaba que no fuera algo tan loco que tuviera que ir al hospital… aunque, bueno, contando que Reborn no tenía corazón, era probable que ni en Navidad fuera un poco amable con él. Tsuna movió la cabeza, ya no tenía importancia. Salió de su cuarto y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras se dirigió a la cocina y miró a su mamá.

-Tsu-kun… buen día. ¡Feliz Navidad!-.

-Bue-…-.

Tsuna… se quedo sin habla, frente a él se encontraba Hibari Kyouya… con lágrimas en los ojos y un cuchillo en mano.

-Oh, Kyouya-kun, si te cansaste de cortar las cebollas a mano utiliza un cortador, toma-.

Nana le pasó un cortador y Hibari lo examino, coloco la cebolla dentro del cortador y pronto comenzó a cortar la cebolla, al ver la facilidad con lo que lo hacía y que no le salían lágrimas sonrió de lado y miro a Nana.

-Esto es muy útil, Nana-san-.

-¿Verdad?-.

Hibari continúo cortando, mientras que Tsuna sentía que había perdido la razón. Nana la sonrió y le acaricio el cabello.

-Papá va a llegar más tarde, invita a todos a cenar, ¿ok?-.

Tsuna jaló a Nana por la manga de su blusa y la sacó de la cocina, Nana le miró sin entender nada.

-¿Por qué Hibari-san esta aquí?-.

-¿Eh? Me ayudo en la calle, así que lo invite a pasar la Navidad con nosotros-.

-Pero… pero…-.

-¿Algo va mal? Pensé que sería buena idea, ya que tú me has hablado de un Hibari Kyouya-kun, que es un gran amigo que te ha ayudado mucho-.

_-¡Lo entendió todo mal!-._

-Pero…-.

Un toque en la puerta le provoco mirar la hora en el reloj que se encontraba en una mesa cercana, soltó un grito y soltó a Nana.

-Hablaremos luego… ¡Me voy!-.

Nana le sonrió mientras se iba y luego volvió a la cocina. Hibari se encontraba ahora pelando patatas y zanahorias.

-Kyouya-kun, gracias por ayudarme. Pero si te cansas no dudes en ir a la sala y tomar algo de té-.

-Claro-.

Hibari miró a Nana, había algo que deseaba preguntarle desde que lo recogió en la mañana, aunque le pasara decir Nana lo había recogido, pero esa era la verdad.

-Nana-san…-.

-¿Sabes? Tsu-kun me dijo una vez que le gustaría conocer más a 'Hibari-san'. Creo que a Tsu-kun realmente le agradas, sólo que él es un poco tímido-.

-…-.

Nana le acarició el cabello y Hibari la miró como si estuviera loca.

-Eres un buen chico, es seguro que Tsu-kun también lo haya notado-.

Hibari no respondió nada ante eso último, de hecho, volvió la vista hacia las patatas y tomó una y comenzó a pelarla, Nana sonrió y volvió a acariciar su cabello negro, de cierta forma ese niño le pareció tierno, desde la forma infantil de fruncir el ceño hasta el hecho de que tenía un ligero tinte rosado en las mejillas, parecía ser un chico tímido.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gokudera lo había notado desde que había llegado, su querido Decimo se veía preocupado y decaído, Yamamoto también lo notó, pero Tsuna no parecía dispuesto a decir lo que le pasaba… pero era Navidad, era triste ver a Tsuna tan intranquilo.

-Decimo, ¿se encuentra bien?-.

Tsuna miró a Gokudera y luego sonrió.

-¡Claro!-.

Yamamoto sonrió y coloco una mano sobre su cabello castaño alborotado.

-Pareces un poco… perturbado, ¿seguro que todo esta bien?-.

Tsuna se mordió el labio inferior, delatando que si le pasaba algo, miró a Yamamoto y le sonrió.

-Estoy… Hibari-san esta en mi casa-.

Para que mentir, Yamamoto miró a Gokudera y este miró a Tsuna, el castaño les sonrió de forma… nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa con eso Decimo? ¡Lo esta molestando!-.

-¡No! No es eso… sólo… nada… estoy exagerando-.

Yamamoto le sonrió y volvió a acariciarle el cabello marrón.

-Hibari es un chico… solitario, pasar la Navidad contigo… ¿No crees que podría ser bueno para él? No es que tengas que hacerlo, Tsuna-.

-¡No tiene porque ayudarlo! ¡Hibari es un jodido bastardo que siempre lo molesta!-.

-No seas así Gokudera, Hibari sólo no está…-.

-¡Guarda silencio idiota del beisbol!-.

Ellos comenzaron a discutir, más bien, Gokudera comenzó a discutir y Yamamoto reía. Tsuna por su parte se hundió en sus pensamientos, era cierto, Hibari siempre estaba solo, pero eso era porque él así lo quería, pero eso no quitaba que hoy fuera Navidad, sería triste pasar la Navidad solo. Tsuna miró el suelo, sin saber bien que decir o que pensar.

Había algo que no les había dicho. Un secreto que no podía decirle a nadie. Pero siempre se preguntaba, ¿Hibari recordaría algo de eso? Lo dudaba o al menos esperaba que él no supiera nada. Recordaba que en el futuro les habían dicho que los involucrados en la batalla recordarían todo lo vivido, pero lo que él vivió fue con el Hibari de 25 años, antes de que cambiara con el de 15. ¿El Hibari de 15 tendría algún recuerdo del de 25? Tsuna…

Deseaba que eso no pasara.

-¿Qué la parece Decimo?-.

Tsuna volteo a ver a Gokudera cuando escucho que lo llamaba, le sonrió y luego miró Yamamoto, como preguntándole que le había dicho Gokudera, el pelinegro sonrió.

-Gokudera dice que deberíamos ir todos a mi casa a celebrar la Navidad-.

Tsuna pensó que eso podría ser una excelente idea.

Pero a la vez sentía que no podía hacer eso, su mamá había preparado la comida… Hibari le había ayudado. Realmente deseaba comer algo que Hibari hubiera hecho. Sonrió a los dos y negó con lentitud.

-No… ¿Por qué no vienen ustedes conmigo?-.

Gokudera se puso feliz, pero de repente pareció recordar algo y soltó un bufido.

-Cavallone dijo que mi padre quiere verme, mi hermana ya fue a verlo… pero yo no he ido. Así que no puedo-.

Yamamoto soltó una risita.

-Mi viejo abrirá el restaurante hasta las diez, así que voy a ayudarle, pero puedo pasar más tarde a tu casa, Tsuna-.

-Oh… Ya veo. Entonces, supongo que deberíamos ir por las chicas y disfrutar este momento-.

Yamamoto asintió y Gokudera soltó un bufido, diciendo algo así que Haru era tonta y Kyoko una molestia. Tsuna simplemente sonrió y no agrego nada.

Estaba un poco impaciente por volver a casa, si era sincero.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nana termino de preparar todo y sonrió, todo parecía perfecto, miró a Hibari, que se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a la mesa de la cocina, coloco una mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro, llamando su atención. Hibari volteo a verla.

-¿Quieres tomar una ducha?-.

-…-.

-El baño se encuentra arriba, toma una toalla del mueble y toma una ducha. Cuando termines entra al cuarto de Tsu-kun y te llevare ropa-.

Hibari siguió sus instrucciones, aunque aún se preguntaba porque lo hacía, de cierta forma sentía que Nana Sawada tenía una personalidad autoritaria y poderosa, algo así como una doble cara, le parecía interesante. Si ella fuera más joven, no estuviera casada, no tuviera un hijo y Tsunayoshi no existiera entonces Hibari se habría sentido atraído por esa mujer.

Pero Nana debería tener treinta y tantos, estaba casada con un tipo que le caía mal, tenía un hijo y Tsunayoshi existía, Tsunayoshi le atraía mucho más que esa mujer. Esa era la verdad.

Y ni siquiera se preocupaba por explicarse a si mismo porque Tsunayoshi le atraía.

Nana lo miró irse y luego sonrió. Se quitó el delantal y volvió a mirar todo, fijándose que todo estuviera en su lugar, un ruido en la mesa la alerto y miró hacia esa dirección.

-Reborn-kun-.

-Mamá. Voy a salir un momento, llegare a la hora de la cena-.

-Ya veo. ¡Cuídate mucho y no llegues tarde!~-.

-Claro-.

Reborn sonrió y se encamino a la salida, se detuvo un momento y volteo a mirar a Nana.

-Por cierto… creo que falta algo de licor, para brindar-.

-¡Es cierto! A papá le encantara-.

Nana se encamino a la salida y sin decir nada se fue, Reborn sonrió malicioso y salió después que Nana, ¿ahora que haría Tsuna? Sin duda sería toda una sorpresa encontrar a Hibari Kyouya… desnudo en su alcoba.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna se despidió de todos una vez tomó el camino que le llevaba a su casa. Camino con un poco más de calma y comenzó a chiflar, un viento frió le sacudió los cabellos y Tsuna se abrazó a si mismo, si que hacía frió.

_-Casi tanto frió como aquel día…-._

Se detuvo un momento, miró su reloj de mano, sólo eran las cinco de la tarde, pero los chicos le habían dicho que tenían planes, pero que irían en la noche para verlo a él y a Nana, también a los pequeños, a Lambo, I-pin y Reborn. Tsuna se preguntaba donde estaban los niños, desde la mañana no los había visto. Su mente le jugó una mala pasada y volvió a esos recuerdos que extrañamente estaban volviendo a él más que antes, no sabía si era por la melancolía de la temporada o por haber visto a Hibari en la mañana.

_-La verdad… no quiero recordar más esto-._

Tsuna se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa y se quedo quieto. Admiró los adornos navideños, no se sentía tan animado como debería, no quería arruinarle la Navidad a nadie por su antipática mirada… aunque tampoco esperaba que eso arruinara algo, todos en su casa eran anormales. Incluso Hibari.

_-De cualquier forma… Esto sólo pasara hoy, mañana… Mañana pensaré que Hibari-san nunca estuvo conmigo y que mis recuerdos… son sólo sueños… Este sentimiento es sólo porque hoy es Navidad, no hay otro significado-._

Sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de su casa. Miró alrededor buscando a su mamá, pero al parecer no estaba, sin más se encamino a su habitación, se detuvo cuando vio agua en el pasillo, miró hacia el baño, al parecer alguien había tomado un baño y no se había secado adecuadamente, sin más se encogió de hombros.

Abrió la puerta y luego…

Luego las llaves se le cayeron de las manos.

El pelinegro miró hacia la puerta y sin más se levantó de la cama, se agacho donde se encontraban las llaves y luego las coloco sobre la cabeza del moreno.

-Inútil-.

Pero Tsuna por su parte se encontraba en shock. No sólo Hibari se encontraba sentado en su cama… ¡No tenía camisa! Una toalla se encontraba en sus hombros y parecía haber tomado una ducha hace poco. Tragó saliva y se quito la llave de la cabeza.

-Hi-Hibari-san… ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Nana-san dijo que la esperara aquí-.

Pero su madre no estaba en casa, Tsuna se recorrió un mechón de cabello hacia atrás, y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Te… traeré una camisa…-.

Dio media vuelta y se detuvo cuando escucho a Hibari hablar.

-En el futuro no eras tan tímido, Tsunayoshi-.

Con sorpresa, Tsuna volteo a mirarlo, los ojos gris azulosos de Hibari eran tan intensos que provocaron un enorme shock en el castaño, sin pensarlo dos veces, Tsuna giró y salió corriendo de su alcoba. Se recargó contra la pared del pasillo y se coloco una mano sobre el rostro.

¿Por qué Hibari había dicho eso?

_-Esto… no es lo que quiero… no quiero que suceda… Realmente no lo deseo… No quiero que Hibari-san sepa nada-._

Tsuna se encamino a la alcoba de sus padres, pocas veces había entrado ahí, pero seguía tal y como la recordaba. Se encamino directamente en el closet y tomó la primera camisa pequeña que encontró, sus manos tomaron una camisa color rojo, de mangas cortas, esa podría quedarle bien a Hibari, sabía que a su padre ya no le quedaba bien, de hecho, su madre la había comprado hace varios años, pero su padre sólo se la había puesto una vez y luego no lo había vuelto a hacer.

Salió de la alcoba y se dirigió a su habitación, se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta y luego entró.

-Esta camisa… creo que podría quedarte un poco grande-.

Sin mirarlo le dio la camisa y luego giró y se encamino a la puerta, se detuvo un segundo y dijo que estaría abajo. Sin más salió y luego soltó un suspiro.

_-Este día no cambiara las cosas. Mañana… Hibari-san volverá a ser el de siempre, mañana yo volveré a ser el de siempre. Mañana, no tendré porque recordar nada… Esto sólo es porque hoy es Navidad-._

Tsuna bajó a la cocina, miró todo y sonrió, su madre se había esmerado en hacer una buena cena, después de todo su padre había dicho que ese día si que iría a casa. Realmente eso le daba igual, no es como si su padre fuera a ser mejor padre. CEDEF le toma mucho tiempo.

Aunque él muy pronto dejaría de ir a casa, dejaría de ver a su madre.

Dejaría de ser un niño.

Negó con lentitud, pronto sería año nuevo y podría ir al templo, ver a las chicas en un lindo kimono y disfrutar de un buen tiempo con sus amigos, incluso con Reborn.

-¿Dónde esta Nana-san?-.

Tsuna sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo y volteo lentamente, sonrió con nerviosismo y negó con lentitud.

-No lo sé, cuando llegué mamá no estaba-.

Hibari no dijo nada después de escuchar eso, Tsuna se sentía nervioso, de tener la mirada de Hibari en su rostro. Algo nervioso se encamino a la salida, ¿por qué no había nadie en casa? Su casa siempre estaba llena de gorrones y por primera vez que no quería estar solo… no había nadie. Ni siquiera el sarcástico y sádico Reborn, vaya que le hubiera bastado con que él estuviera en su casa, pero no, no tenía tanta suerte.

Nunca la tenía y con Hibari parecía que su suerte era menor.

-Y-yo… C-creo que iré a…-.

-Tienes una forma peculiar para escapar de los problemas, Tsunayoshi. Ni siquiera sabía que tartamudeabas como chica… herbívoro-.

Tsuna desvió el rostro. Por alguna razón, no se había molestado por lo dicho, sino que se había puesto más nervioso. Hibari lo examino con la mirada, algo en Tsuna era diferente, no era el chico de siempre, se imagino que todo se trataba del día, Navidad siempre llenaba de sentimientos diferentes.

-No estoy escapando de nada… Yo…-.

-No estoy aquí por ti, así que no debes de hacer o decir nada-.

Tsuna lo miró, de repente se sintió molesto.

-Es verdad, entonces…-.

_-Ni siquiera… se que quiero… o porque actuó así… Es Navidad… Pero Hibari-san siempre me hace sentir menos… como si nunca le fuera importante… Duele-._

-Entonces a mi tampoco me interesa que estés aquí hoy… Ni mañana, nunca me ha int-…-.

-¡Estoy en casa!-.

Escucharon ambos, Tsuna de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, se sintió mal, no, se sintió peor que nunca. Nunca había hablado de esa forma a alguien y jamás pensó en hacerlo con Hibari, mucho menos en Navidad. El pelinegro no apartó la mirada de su rostro y Tsuna comenzó a sentirse de nuevo nervioso, arrepentido de sus palabras.

-Yo… Y-yo… ¡No es nada! ¡Lo siento! Por favor olvídalo-.

Hibari apartó la mirada y camino hacia la salida, estaba apunto de irse, pero Nana entró con varios niños, una mujer de pelo rosado, el bebe y otros hombres.

-¡Tsu-kun! ¡Papá esta en casa! Papá, este día Kyouya-kun estará con nosotros-.

Iemitsu observo al pelinegro que se encontraba en medio del pasillo y le sonrió mientras colocaba su mano sobre su cabello negro.

-Feliz Navidad, Hibari-.

El chico no respondió nada, sólo se apartó y dejó que los otros pasaran. Tsuna desvió la mirada pese a la sonrisa de su padre, pero se sentía extraño, con Hibari ahí, con su mirada fija en él. Iemitsu miró la reacción de ambos, pese a ello no se quiso meter. No era su problema intervenir en la vida de su hijo, porque sabía que Tsuna podía arreglar los problemas por si mismo.

-Reborn, Feliz Navidad cora~-.

Reborn sonrió con algo similar a la malicia.

-No esperaba que viniera aquí mi estúpido rival, Feliz Navidad, Colonello-.

Y comenzaron a golpearse mutuamente, Tsuna pensó que ellos realmente eran extraños… y estúpidos.

-¡Buajaja! ¡Lambo-san recibió muchos dulces!-.

-¡También son para mí!-.

Bianchi dejó bajar a la pequeña niña china y ella comenzó a perseguir a Lambo, Basil entró atrás de Iemitsu y sonrió una vez su mirada se encontró con la de Tsuna.

-¡Basil-kun!-.

-¡Sawada-dono!-.

Basil lo abrazó con fuerza y Tsuna le regreso el abrazo.

-¡Buon Natale!-.

Tsuna se imagino que era italiano, Basil restregó su mejilla contra la del castaño y este se puso ligeramente nervioso. En fin, era Basil después de todo.

-Feliz Navidad a ti también-.

El castaño de ojos azules sonrió y le entrego dos sobres.

-Es de parte de Byakuran y esta es de Enma-dono-.

Tsuna observo ambas cartas, Enma se había ido de repente a Italia, algo de un viaje familiar, Byakuran se había ido, no tenía nada que hacer en Japón, después de todo. Le pareció conmovedor que le enviaran una carta, él tenía que comunicarse con ellos y desearles una Feliz Navidad también.

Nana sonrió y comenzó a jalar a todos a la sala, fue en el momento que su hijo se acercó que sus ojos brillaron.

-¡Tsu-kun estas bajo el muérdago! ¡Tienes que besar a Kyouya-kun!-.

Tsuna miró a Hibari y se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, ambos estaban bajo el dichoso adorno, Nana acercó a Hibari a su hijo y le guiño un ojo. El pelinegro frunció el ceño, pero sin darle mucho tiempo a Tsuna lo abrazó y luego…

Luego lo besó. El beso fue tan cerca de sus labios de Tsuna se estremeció, se separo de Hibari tan pronto como pudo y luego se fue a un lado de su madre, Iemitsu sonrió ante tan peculiar acción, pero no dijo nada, nadie comentó nada sobre ello, la mirada de Hibari no les permitía si quiera mirarlo.

Después de charlas y que su padre lo asfixiara en un abrazo, su madre comenzó a servir la cena, en el transcurso de la noche Kyoko, Haru y Yamamoto aparecieron, le desearon una Feliz Navidad a todos y después de un rato se fueron, Tsuna los quería acompañar, pero ellos dijeron que estaban bien y se fueron. La noche continuo y llegó un momento en que su madre sacó un par de botellas de sake y los adultos empezaron a beber, de alguna forma un poco de sake paro en los vasos de I-pin y Lambo y se quedaron dormidos, Bianchi fue la encargada de subirlos a dormir. Reborn charlaba de quien sabe que cosas con Iemitsu y Colonello, por su parte Nana hablaba con Basil.

Tsuna se mantenía un poco distraído… Hibari sentado frente a él le ponía un poco… incomodo, de alguna forma, no se esperaba que él aguantara tanto tiempo con tantas personas reunidas.

Nana se cubrió la boca con una mano y miró a Hibari preocupada.

-¿Kyouya-kun estás bien?-.

Tsuna miró en dirección del pelinegro, porque llevaba evitándolo un largo rato, y se dio cuenta que el chico, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas rojas.

-¿Quién le dio sake a Kyouya-kun?-.

Reborn sonrió bajo la sombra de su fedora y luego alzó el rostro y miró a Tsuna, el castaño sintió un escalofrió en toda la columna.

-Tsuna, lleva a Hibari a tu habitación-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Oh, si, por favor Tsu-kun-.

-¡Ve hijo!-.

Todos lo miraron y Tsuna se sintió rodeado, sin más que decir, porque realmente no encontraba razones para negarse, asintió y se acercó al chico, le tomó el brazo y Hibari lo miró a la cara, el castaño se puso nervioso.

-Tienes un lindo rostro-.

Tsuna se sonrojó y estremeció, miró a todos y sin más jaló más fuerte a Hibari y este se acercó más al castaño y se dejó llevar. Reborn sonrió mientras los veía alejarse. Las cosas iban mejor de lo que pensaba. Con eso le estaba agradeciendo a Hibari todo lo que había hecho por ellos, toda la ayuda.

Tsuna se estremeció cuando Hibari lo rodeo por la cintura y se sintió extraño con el aliento del chico en su cuello.

Hibari del futuro le dijo que cuando era joven siempre había sido consciente de él.

¿Eso era verdad?

-Hibari-san… ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Estas… bastante pequeño… Pareces idiota… me pones enfermo… Pero soy consciente de ti… Algo esta mal conmigo… Tsunayoshi-.

Tsuna tragó saliva, abrió la puerta de su habitación y arrojó a Hibari a la cama.

-Ven aquí-.

Antes de caer a la cama, el pelinegro jaló a Tsuna del brazo y lo abrazó, el castaño se sonrojó pero no dijo nada.

¿Qué podía decir?

Hibari estaba borracho… seguro no recordaría nada después.

-Nana-san dijo que hablaste de mí… ¿Qué le dices? ¿Qué me tienes miedo? Es probable-.

Tsuna se mordió el labio inferior. Si no iba a recordar nada después, entonces podría contarle todo.

-Yo… le dije que Hibari-san era fuerte, que a veces daba miedo, pero siempre me había ayudado… por eso yo…-.

_-Por eso yo te quiero-._

-Ya veo… Nunca te he ayudado porque quiera ayudarte… todo se debe a que no puedo ignorarte, eres fuerte, eres débil… eres un herbívoro con disfraz de lobo… Aunque a veces pienso que eres un carnívoro con disfraz de cordero. Soy consciente de ti aunque no lo deseo-.

Era verdad, entonces lo que el Hibari de 25 le había dicho era cierto. Hibari de 25 le había dicho que siempre lo tenía en mente, que jamás pudo olvidarlo, aunque se fuera lejos, aunque no fuera tan cercano a él, siempre lo tenía presente.

_-Esto… ¿Esto es un regalo de Navidad?-._

-Herbívoro… Espero que esta no sea la única Navidad que pase a tu lado-.

_-Lo es… esto es un regalo de Navidad…-._

Tsuna lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, sintió el calor del cuerpo del pelinegro, su olor, su fuerza y su voz.

-Yo también, Hibari-san-.

Hibari del futuro le dijo que probablemente lo había amado y que probablemente aún lo hacía, pero Tsuna no quiso preguntar más, simplemente permitió que el Hibari del futuro lo besara y en algunas ocasiones lo tocara un poco más de la cuenta. Pero Hibari mayor se había detenido en varias ocasiones y le había dicho que nada de lo que pasara tenía que cambiar su vida… ¿Pero como no hacer nada cuando Tsuna se había dado cuenta que se sentía atraído, de alguna bizarra forma, a Hibari?

Era imposible.

Este año, en peculiar, Tsuna no sentía nada, no sentía un espíritu navideño, ni tampoco creía que algo fuera a ocurrir, había esperado que esa Navidad fuera tan común como cualquiera.

Pero ahí estaba, con Hibari abrazándolo, en su cama, en una noche de Navidad.

Este era el mejor regalo de Navidad que había recibido nunca.

-Hibari-san… Feliz Navidad-.

Pero para ese momento Hibari ya estaba dormido.

**.**

* * *

><p>.Epilogo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Hibari se termino de colocar la ropa que había llevado en la mañana del día de Navidad, salió de la habitación de Tsuna y se detuvo cuando fue recibido por una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro de aquella mujer castaña que literalmente lo había obligado a pasar la Navidad en su casa.

-¿Tsu-kun sigue dormido?-.

-Sí-.

-Ya veo… Toma, esto es un regalo, ayer no pude dártelo. Feliz Navidad, Kyouya-kun-.

-Hoy ya no es Navidad, Nana-san-.

-Oh~ Me atrase un poco-.

Hibari miró la caja, la abrió y sintió un sonrojo al notar… que era una foto de él mismo besando a Tsuna bajo el muérdago. Nana sonrió satisfecha con la reacción. Hibari frunció el ceño, hizo una ligerísima reverencia y se fue de la casa.

Nana entró en la alcoba de Tsuna y se acercó a la cama de su hijo y lo movió ligeramente.

-Tsu-kun… es hora de levantarse… pasan de las once de la mañana… Tsu-kun-.

Tsuna abrió ligeramente los ojos y luego se giró, Nana sonrió y volvió a moverlo. Poco a poco Tsuna comenzó a despertar y luego se sentó.

-¿Hibari-san?-.

-Él se fue hace poco-.

-Oh-.

Nana sonrió.

-Vamos a tomar el almuerzo, no tardes-.

Tsuna asintió y luego Nana salió de su alcoba. El castaño se estiró en la cama y observo dos cartas en su escritorio, sonrió al recordar que se trataban de las que Basil le había dado la noche anterior. Tomó primero la de Byakuran y la abrió.

_¡Buon Natale Tsunayoshi-kun!_

_Aquí en Italia todos estamos bien, ¿cómo va todo por haya?_

_Uni-chan también te desea una Feliz Navidad._

_Espero que coman muchos malvaviscos._

_¡Ciao!_

Tsuna sudo con nerviosismo… ¿Qué con los malvaviscos? Bueno, se trataba de Byakuran, que era igual de patético que él, Enma y Dino cuando no estaban en batalla. Tomó la carta de Enma y la abrió.

_¡Feliz navidad Tsuna-kun!_

_Lamento mucho no poder pasar esta Navidad contigo._

_Espero que todo este por haya bien, nosotros estamos bien aquí. Basil-kun aceptó entregarte esta pequeña carta._

_Te deseo lo mejor en esta Navidad y que recibas tu regalo más deseado._

_Regresare antes de año nuevo._

_¡Nos veremos pronto!_

Si supiera… Tsuna rió por lo bajo y luego se dio cuenta que había una pequeña nota pegada en su almohada, la tomó con lentitud y cuando lo leyó abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

_**Buon Natale**_

_**Te espero la siguiente Navidad en mi casa, herbívoro.**_

Tsuna se sonrojo lentamente y luego guardo la nota en un cajón de su escritorio.

Si… realmente esperaba pasar si siguiente Navidad con Hibari.

Ese sería un excelente regalo de Navidad.

.

* * *

><p><em>¡Feliz Navidad!<em>

_Yunmoon les desea, de todo corazón, que esta Navidad se la pasen excelente. De ante mano también les deseo un prospero Año Nuevo. _

_No sé si podre subir una actualización antes que termine el año, pero lo intentare, porque Yunmoon prometió una actualización._

_Este one-shot fue escrito para ustedes, así que espero lo disfruten._

_Shao~ shao~_


End file.
